Accident et surprises
by Asyliss
Summary: Tard de CUtopia - Un accident envoie Ginny et Draco à l'infirmerie, plaisanteries incluses.


Cette histoire est la traduction d'un OS de Cutopia qui m'a évidemment autorisé a la publier :)

Je remercie Atsamy pour sa correction et allez voir sa fic Les Enfants si vous aimez les fics Sherlock !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span>Accidents et surprises<span>

Ginny Weasley parcourait le terrain de Quidditch sous les cris de triomphe du public – Gryffondor menait sur Serpentard et elle avait juste marqué un point gagnant quand elle vit quelque chose de sombre du coin de l'œil. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc alors qu'elle voyait une silhouette habillée de vert foncer vers elle et personne d'autre ne réagissait, tout ce que pouvait faire Ginny fut la fixer, l'esprit vide. Puis il y eu une collision l'arrachant presque de son balai et elle lâcha un cri de surprise.

Ginny fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie, maudissant intérieurement la douleur dans ses côtes. Chaque souffle qu'elle prenait piquait comme mille aiguilles, le sang battait trop fort dans sa tête et la raison de sa douleur était dans le lit à côté d'elle, pleurnichant comme une fille pendant qu'il était soigné par Madame Pomfresh.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je dois vous demander de rester calme ! Ça ne peux pas faire si mal que ça ! »

« Ça peut parce que c'est une putain de poule mouillée », siffla Ginny, tournant la tête pour lancer un regard menaçant à Malfoy, recevant un regard désapprobateur de Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle retournait dans son bureau.

« Tu aurais pu esquiver Weaslaid ! »

« Et tu aurais dû regarder où tu volais ! » grogna Ginny avant d'avaler la potion que lui avait donné Madame Pomfresh pour apaiser la douleur.

« Je regardais, » dit Malfoy, levant son nez et par la même occasion donnant à Ginny envie de vomir – ce garçon explosait pratiquement d'arrogance !

Ils regardaient le plafond à nouveau, un lourd silence prit place et Ginny essaya d'imaginer qu'il était parti, sûre que ça marcherait si elle évitait de regarder a sa droite. Elle essaya de se relaxer et de dormir, réduisant le temps qu'elle devrait passer consciente en présence de Malfoy – il avait seulement une épaule disloquée alors elle espérait qu'il serait bientôt relâché.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend autant de temps ? J'ai des choses à faire ! Tout est de ta faute ! » se plaignit-il et Ginny roula des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça.

« Pourquoi ma faute, sale con ? Tu étais là-haut aussi ! » répondit Ginny en colère, jetant un regard vers sa table de chevet sur laquelle Madame Pomfresh avait déposé sa baguette. Elle pourrait lui jeter un sort si elle arrivait à l'atteindre... Enfin, au moins elle pourrait utiliser accio pour trouver quelque chose à lire. Sa potion pour la douleur n'avait pas encore fait pleinement effet et elle s'en rendit très vite compte alors qu'elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette, une douleur lancinante traversa sa poitrine.

« Ouch, bon sang ! » jura-t-elle, des larmes commencèrent à piquer ses yeux tandis que sa baguette claqua sur le sol de pierre, mais elle essaya de regagner un visage insensible, ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse à Draco.

Ginny avait juste fermé ses yeux, ignorant sa main qui était toujours sur le sol alors qu'elle sentait le matelas se creuser sous le poids de quelqu'un qui s'asseyait sur le bord. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux elle rencontra les yeux gris de Draco et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il tenait sa baguette. Il la déposa à côté de sa main dans un mouvement presque doux.

« Me-merci... » bégaya-t-elle, frappée et confuse par ce gentil geste soudain. Leurs doigts se touchèrent pendant un court instant et Ginny essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas senti ce léger picotement qui provenait de l'endroit où le bout de ses doigts avait touché sa peau, que son cœur n'avait pas raté un battement – c'était Draco Malfoy, la personne la plus insupportable de Poudlard ! Pendant une fraction de seconde, c'était comme si un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage mais il avait encore cette expression arrogante quand il dit : « Oh, j'ai oublié que ça doit être très perturbant pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien... pas besoin de pleurer pour ça Weaslaid. »

« Oh, enfoiré ! » grogna Ginny, levant sa baguette pour la pointer sur son torse, de nouveau ennuyée. « Et si tu n'apprends pas comment voler pour le prochain tournoi je te jetterai des sorts jusqu'à ce que tu tombes inconscient ! »


End file.
